mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Мы всё сможем вместе
Мы всё сможем вместе ( )Названа We Got This в титрах и We Got This Together в саундтреке, репертуаре BMI и товарах. — вторая из восьми песен, показанная в фильме "My Little Pony в кино". Исполняется во время подготовки Главных персонажей, Спайка и их друзей в Кантерлоте к Фестивалю Дружбы. Песня является первым треком официального альбома фильма. Фрагмент конца этой песни был раскрыт на странице Toys "R" Us в Facebook 3 августа 2017 года. Инструментальная версия песни играет на официальном веб-сайте фильма. Русская версия = thumb|300px|"Мы можем! Ты можешь! Мы всё можем вместе!" :Эпплджек ::Пусть все увидят, кто ты есть. :Рарити ::Берись за дело, не робей! :Флаттершай ::И то, что не под силу одному, :Пай ::С друзьями будет проще, веселей! :пятёрка ::Ты можешь, ты можешь, ::Мы всё можем вместе! :Сумеречная Искорка: А? :Спайк: Ааа! :Дэш ::Порой всё валится из крыльев, ::Вместо солнца — облака, ::Лети сквозь них и вырвешься на свет, ::И верь, что помощь будет: она уже близка! ::Друзья твоих друзей — им счёта нет! :Дэш и Чудо-молнии ::Ты можешь, ты можешь, ::Мы всё можем вместе! :Толпа ::Это будет Праздник дружбы, ::И будет он таким, ::Что все его не смогут забыть! ::Невиданное чудо ::Мы вместе сотворим, ::Но пришла пора ::Устроить день веселья и добра! :Флаттершай ::Ты можешь, :Птица ::мелодию :и свист птицы ::Мы всё можем вместе! :Эпплджек ::Копыто помощи тебе протянуть ::Готов твой верный друг всегда. ::Когда всё плохо, стоит только шепнуть — :и семья Эппл ::Друзья придут, отступит беда! ::Ты можешь, :Маки ::Да! :Эппл ::Мы всё можем вместе! :Рарити ::Все детали очень важны, ::Я во всём разберусь. ::Надо краски выбрать :Спайк ::И попробовать на вкус! :Рарити ::Стиль поражает, всё вокруг сверкает: ::Красоты, поверьте, много не бывает! :Спайк ::набитым ртом Ты можешь, :Рарити ::Ты можешь, :и Спайк ::Мы всё можем вместе! :Искорка ::Как сделать, чтоб на праздник не набежала тень? ::Смогу ли стать такой я, ::Какой мне нужно быть в этот день? ::Но быть принцессой — не значит ::Носить корону, но во всей красе, ::А сделать так, чтоб все пони дружили ::И чтобы счастливы были все! :Пай ::За пирогом печёт пирог, ::Чтоб всем достался бы кусок, ::А вот ещё идея есть уже! ::Давай, подруга, шевелись — ::Устроим всем большой сюрприз, ::И ей он будет тоже по душе! ::Ты можешь! ::Мы всё можем вместе! :Все ::Это будет Праздник дружбы, ::И будет он таким, ::Что все его не смогут забыть! ::Невиданное чудо ::Мы вместе сотворим: :Дэш ::Погоду, :Эпплджек ::И кухню, :Рарити ::Наряды, :Флаттершай ::И музыку, :Все ::День веселья, дружбы и добра! |-| Английская версия = thumb|300px|"We got this! You got this! We got this together!" :Эпплджек ::It's time to show 'em what you've got :Рарити ::It's time to go and get things done :Флаттершай ::But you don't have to do it on your own :Пай ::'Cause you've got friends right here to make it fun :пятёрка ::We got this, you got this ::We got this together :Сумеречная Искорка: Huh? :Спайк: Whoa! :Дэш ::Sometimes the pressure gets you down ::And the clouds are dark and grey ::Just kick them off and let the sun shine through ::And scary as it seems, more help is on the way ::'Cause friends have friends that wanna help out, too :Дэш и Чудо-молнии ::We got this, you got this ::We got this together :Толпа ::It's the Festival of Friendship ::And we can get it done ::A festival that they won't forget ::A party to be proud of ::A day of games and fun ::Just you wait and see ::A magic day in perfect harmony :Флаттершай ::You got this :Птица ::мелодию :и свист птицы ::We got this together :Эпплджек ::With friends and family, you are never alone ::If you need help, we've got your back ::You can be honest, let your problems be known :и семья Эппл ::'Cause you got us to pick up the slack ::We got this :Маки ::Eeyup! :Эппл ::We got this together :Рарити ::Pay attention to the details ::Every gem even-spaced ::Make the colors perfect :Спайк ::Takin' one or two to taste :Рарити ::Inside and out, beautiful throughout ::Generosity is what we're all about :Спайк ::набитым ртом You got this :Рарити ::You got this :и Спайк ::We got this together :Искорка ::Today needs to be perfect, it all comes down to me ::I don't know if I'm ready ::For all the things they need me to be ::I am the Princess of Friendship ::But that is more than just a crown ::It's a promise to bring ponies together ::And never let anypony down :Пай ::We've got an awful lot to bake ::Each pony needs a piece of cake ::Oh, wait! There's something better we can do ::We're gonna need some more supplies ::To make a really big surprise ::She'll be so shocked—she's sure to love it, too! ::You got this! ::We got this together! :Все ::It's the Festival of Friendship ::Together we are one ::A day we will never forget ::And now everything is ready ::So when the day is done :Дэш ::The weather :Эпплджек ::The banquet :Рарити ::The style :Флаттершай ::And music :Все ::All will be in perfect harmony! Примечания en:We Got This Together es:Podemos Категория:Песни фильма My Little Pony